Madness In Underland
by Angia101
Summary: Starting from the Tea Party, to the scene where Alice leaves for China, I've also added my own scenes, and it continues from where the movie left off. Sorry for the sucky description. Alice/Tarrant. Rated T to be safe.
1. Mad Tea Party

**I do not own any of the characters, or many of the scenes. If I did, I'd be a lucky girl 8D**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Let me take you to the Hare and the Hatter…" he says.

Alice follows reluctantly, not knowing whether to trust this strange, evaporating cat with a mischievous smile. "The Hare and the Hatter?" she asks.

"Yes, the March Hare, somewhat of a relative to Mctwisp, and, the Hatter, Tarrant. He's gone mad, however." Chesurr replies. Alice thinks back to when she was a child and she would ask her father if she's gone mad…

"_Do you think I've gone rather mad?"_

"_I'm afraid so. You're mad… Bonkers… Off your head! But I'll tell you a secret… All the best people are."_

Alice smiles at her memory. "And who are you?" Alice asks. He grins. "My name is Chessur, the Cheshire Cat…" he smiles.

They arrive at the Hare and the Hatter's. Alice sees a man walk across a table toward her. He stops in front of her and stares at her. He has fiery orange hair, and bright neon green eyes. Something about him reminds her of someone, she just can't remember who.

"It's you!" he says. Mallymkun starts arguing with him. "It's absolutely Alice! You're absolutely Alice, I'd know you anywhere!" he smiles. "I'd know him anywhere!" he calls back to the others. He grabs her hand and starts walking her across the table with her. "Well, as you can see, we're still having tea, and it's all because I was obliged to kill time, waiting for your return… You're terribly late you know… Naughty…" he says. It finally hits Alice that he's the Mad Hatter. "Well, anyway, Time became quite offended and stopped altogether. Not a tick ever since."

"Time can be funny in dreams." Alice says.

"Yes, yes, of course, but now you're back, you see, and we need to get on to the Frabjous Day." he replies. The others start cheering. "I'm investigating things that start with the letter 'M'…" he tells Alice. Alice looks up at him. He leans closer. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he whispers to her. "_DOWNAL WYTH BLUDDY BEHG HID_!" everyone yells.

"What?" Alice asks, confused.

"Down with the Bloody Big Head, the Bloody Big Head being the Red Queen." Chessur replies.

"Come, come. We simply must commence to the slaying and such. Therefore, it is a high time to forgive and forget or forget and forgive, whichever comes first, or is, in any case, most convenient, I'm waiting." says the Hatter. He and the hare hold up their pocket watches.

"All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea." Chess sighs.

"Ah. The entire world is falling to ruin and poor Chessur's off his… Tea." Hatter complains. Alice looks back and forth between the Hatter and Chess during the conversation. "What happened that day was not my fault." Chess retorts. Tarrant inhales deeply. His eyes turn bright orange and his skin drains of all color. Alice holds her breath, both of shock, and fright. "Oh, dear." Thackery whimpers.

"You ran out on them to save your own skin," Tarrant begins, his Scottish accent kicking in. Chessur's ears drop down, his eyes widen. "You _guddler's scuttish pilgar lickering shukm juggling sluking urpal. BAR LOM MUCK EGG BRIMNI_!" Tarrant curses in Outlandish. Alice shudders. "Hatter!" Mallymkun shrieks. The Hatter turns around, color returning to his face "Thank you, I'm fine" Hatter whispers hoarsely. Alice sighs with relieve.

"What's wrong with you, Tarrant? You used to be the life of the party." Chessur sighs. "You used to do the best Futterwacken in all of Witzend!" Chess continues, stirring his tea. Alice leans forward. "Futter what?" she asks. "Futterwacken! It's a dance." Mally laughs. Thackery laughs and dances in his chair.

"On the Frabjous Day, when the White Queen once again wears the crown, on that day… I shall Futterwacken… Vigorously…" Tarrant states. _And kiss Alice_, he thinks to himself and smiles. Ever since he first met her, Tarrant knew she was the most beautiful miracle that had ever happened to him. Of course, she was way younger then, but now, due to time stopping as they waited for her next arrival, now they are basically up to date with their ages. Hatter glances at Alice, her golden curls spiraling down, he can't help but to laugh at the beauty his eyes are beholding. Alice stares at him. Everyone begins giggling at his Futterwacken comment.

All of the sudden, they hear neighing. "Oh, no!" Thackery shrieks and hides behind Chess. Chess turns around. "Uh oh." he says. "The Knave!" Mally gasps. "Goodbye." Chess says, then vanishes, leaving Thackery exposed.

"Drink this, quickly!" Tarrant says, putting the bottle of Pishsalver up to Alice's mouth, and making her drink it. She starts coughing and the Hatter puts it away. He grabs a teapot as Alice starts shrinking. He grabs her and lightly hides her in the teapot, then stuffs the rest of her dress in there. He puts the teapot in his lap.

Alice gets up and starts banging on the teapot. "LET ME OUT!" she commands. No one does. She sighs.

"Well, if it's not my favorite trio of lunatics" Stayne says. Mally offers him to join them, and he starts snickering. "You're all late for tea!" Thackery shouts, throwing a teacup. Iloslovic ducks and then glares at Thackery. Mally and Thackery start laughing.

"We're looking for the girl called Alice…" the Knave says. Tarrant changes the subject. "Oh, speaking of the Queen, here is a little song we used to sing in her honor…" he starts. "Twinkle twinkle little bat… How I wonder where you're at.. Up a-" the trio starts singing, until Stayne wraps his arm around Tarrant, choking him. "If you're hiding her, you'll lose your heads!" he threatens. "Already lost them.." Tarrant laughs hoarsely. Stayne lets go. "All together now-" the Hatter continues, and they start singing again. Bayard starts sniffing under the table, coming towards the hidden Alice, and the trio starts to repeat "Twinkle" over and over again. Bayard comes up to the Hatter. "Oh!" Tarrant gasps. He looks down at the bloodhound who's growling at him. Tarrant covers the spout of the teapot. "_Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid_!" Tarrant whispers. The bloodhound nods and runs the other way. "Follow him!" the Knave commands. "You're all mad!" Iloslovic growls. He then leaves. "_Slurvish slurking urpal slackush scrum_." Tarrant curses under his breath.

Tarrant sets the teapot on the table and opens the lid. He looks in and notices Alice's dress is too loose on her. "Oh! Pardon!" he says, and quickly closes the lid. He closes his eyes and reaches in the teapot and grabs fabric from some of the dress. "One moment." he says. He grabs scissors out of his pocket and starts cutting away at the fabric. He finishes the dress. "There. Yes." he says. "Try this on for size." he says, dropping the dress in the teapot.

Alice picks up the dress and looks at it. _What talent_, she thinks. She changes into the dress. The hatter closes his eyes, waiting for Alice to finish. Alice knocks on the teapot. The Hatter opens the teapot. "Ooh." Tarrant says and lightly picks Alice up and sets her on the table. He looks at the dress. "Eh… I like it." he smiles.

"Good thing the bloodhound is one of us, or you'd be-" Mallymkun says, making the slit-throat gesture. Tarrant glares at her. "Hatter?" Alice asks. Hatter looks at her. "Yes, Alice?" he replies. "What were you saying to Chess earlier?" she asks. Tarrant's eyes widen. "Eh… Um.. I said… Well… Oh, you're too young to know!" he blushes. "But I'm technically an adult!" Alice complains. "Exactly.." Hatter sighs. "It was just my gruesome language, dear Alice, I'm sorry." he apologizes. Alice nods.

"What do they want with me?" Alice asks. Thackery's eyes widen. "Best take her to the White Queen." he says. "She'll be safe there! Spoon!" he adds. Tarrant takes off his hat and sets it on the table. "Your carriage, milady." he offers sweetly. Alice smiles at him. "The hat?" she asks with a puzzled look. Tarrant smiles. "Of course! Anyone can travel by horse or rail, but the absolute best way to travel is by hat! Have I made a rhyme?" he says. Alice climbs on the hat, then looks up at the Hatter.

"I love traveling by hat!" Mally shrieks in delight. The Hatter shakes his head. "Mally please! Just Alice!" he says. "Fairfarren, all." he smiles as he walks away. Thackery throws a teacup at Tarrant as he walks away, and he dodges it. Tarrant continues walking off with Alice.

* * *

The Hatter walks through a forest, and put the hat on his head. "Alice?" he asks. She hangs upside down from his hat. "Yes?" she asks. "Are you hungry?" he asks. She thinks. "I think so. All I had to eat while I was here was that awful shrinking potion and that growth cake. I'm starving for real food." she complains. "You mean the Pishsalver and the Upelkuchen?" he wonders. She nods. "If you say so."

Alice looks over at a bush to her right. "Ooh! Berries! That'll do!" she says, reaching towards the bush. The Hatter sighs. "_Naught for usal_. Those berries are deadly and they leave your breath frumious!" he says. Alice stares at him. "I'll take it that means no." she says. Tarrant laughs. "Oh, my dear Alice, there is so much you need to know." he chuckles. Alice jumps down onto his shoulder. "Teach me then." she says. He shakes his head. "Not now. Not at this time. Some other." he says. She sits down. Tarrant glances at her and smiles. "Please teach me!" she sighs. He kneels down, and picks her up in his hands. "You need Upelkuchen. You're too small." he laughs. She rolls her eyes. "Well thanks for the compliment" she says sarcastically. He takes his finger and lightly starts petting her head. "My dear Alice, we'll have you back to normal, perfect Alice size soon. Alice smiles and sits down in his hand. She yawns. Soon Alice falls asleep in his hand, and Tarrant watched. He brings Alice closer to his face and kisses her head. "Rest well, my love." Tarrant whispers. He lightly sets her back on his hat.

The Hatter walks through a forest, the sun's about to set. " _'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves… Did gyre and gimble in the wabe… All mimsy were the borogoves… And the mome raths outgrabe_.' " Tarrant mumbled. Alice swung down and landed on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she asks. He glances at her. "What was what?" he says, harshly. He continues staring forward. "_The Jabberwock with eyes that flame Jaws that bite and claws that catch! Beware the Jabberwock my son! And the frumious Bandersnatch! He took his Vorpal Sword in hand, the Vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head, he went galumphing back_." Tarrant finishes the story. Alice stares at him. "That was… Interesting." Alice said. The Hatter glances at her. "It's all about you, you know." he grins. Alice shakes her head. "I'm not slaying anything. I don't slay, so put it out of your mind." she says. He stops in his tracks, dizzily. "Mind." he says.

He picks her up and sets her on a tree stump. Alice, for some reason, feels heart broken that Tarrant would just leave her like that. "Wait! You can't leave me here!" she shouts. The Hatter stops walking away. He turns around, angrily. "You don't slay. Have you any idea what the _slurvish_ Red Queen has done? You don't slay." he argues.

"I couldn't if I wanted to." Alice says softly. The Hatter calms down. He walks towards her and kneels down. "You're not the same as you were before. You were much more… muchier. You've lost your muchness." Tarrant sighs. Alice tilts her head. "My "muchness"?" she asks. Tarrant nods. "In there." he says, putting his finger where her heart is. "Something's missing." he adds. "Tell me what the Red Queen has done." Alice demands. Tarrant shakes his head. "It's not a pretty story." he grimaces. Alice keeps staring at the Hatter. "Tell me anyway." she says. The Hatter sighs at her determination. Tarrant looks at the ashes, debris, and ruins that are his surroundings. "It was here…" he realizes. "What?" Alice asks. Tarrant looks at her. "It was here." he repeats, louder this time. Alice looks around. She notices a tear run down his face. "Hatter! You're crying!" she says softly. He wipes his tear. "N-No I'm not, dear Alice." he lies. Alice stares at the poor Hatter. "I was the hatter to the White Queen at the time. Hightopp clan have always been employed at court." he flashbacks.

"Hatter, that's terrible… I'm so sorry…" she looks up at him. Tarrant doesn't respond. "Hatter? Hatter!" Alice tries to get his attention. Tarrant snaps out of it. "I'm fine." he says. Alice gives him a questioning look. "Are you?" she asks. Hatter looks around. "Did you hear that? I'm certain I heard something…" he says. "What?" Alice asks. The noise continues. "Ooh! Red Knights!" he exclaims. He grabs her and sticks her in his pocket and starts running away. He runs to a lake and puts Alice on his hat. He gives her directions to the White Queen's castle. "Hold on tightly." he says. Alice nods. "Fairfarren, my dear Alice. He throws his hat and Alice across the lake to the other side. He already missed her. "Down with the bloody Red Queen!" he chants, as Red Knights start running towards him. He gets captured, and Alice watches. A single tear rolls down her face. _He gave himself up…. For me, she thinks to herself._


	2. Muchness

**Like I said, the characters, and most of the scenes do not belong to me. I only wrote this. :)**

**Enjoy, and there is plenty more where this came from. XD**

* * *

Tarrant wakes up from a deep sleep. He finds himself in the dungeon of the Red Queen's castle. He notices his arm is scraped and bleeding, probably from a rough landing in the cell. He doesn't care. _I hope Alice is alright, I miss her terribly_, he thinks to himself. His head hurts, but he finally remembers that he was thrown face first into this cell. He hears footsteps.

"When I find that stupid Alice, I will immediately let the queen decapitate her. No such creature deserves to live." Hatter hears the Knave say. Tarrant's eyes turn a ferocious red. His face drains of color again, and he starts growling. He grabs the bars of his cell wall and shakes them, yelling. "_SLURVISH GUDDLER'S SCUT_-" he starts screaming. Iloslovic runs to the Hatter's cell. He stares the Hatter in his red, furious eyes. "It looks like I have irritated you." Stayne laughs. Tarrant bares his teeth. "Was it… The mention of killing Alice?" Stayne smiles. Tarrant grabs Stayne by the hair, pulls him closer, grabs a hat pin, and starts to stab him with it. Before he can, a red knight comes and frees Iloslovic.

"It seems to me that Alice means something to you." the Knave snickers, grabbing the furious Hatter's hat pin. "Perhaps you know, where she is." he grins. Iloslovic walks away. "Torture him. Until he talks." he says as he passes two Red Knights.

* * *

Alice wakes up after a long night under the Hat. Last night was the very first night in all these years that she hadn't had the nightmare. However, she had a far worse one. _What if they killed him_, she thinks. _What if they're hurting him, or ordering for his execution_. She makes herself stop thinking that. It's too painful for her. She curls herself up and starts crying. "This is all my fault…" she whimpers. "If it wasn't for me, he would be unharmed." she cries.

She hears something in the distance. She wipes away her tears and forces herself to stop. She hides inside the hat, waiting. Bayard knocks the hat over. "You were supposed to lead them away! The Hatter trusted you!" Alice shouts. Bayard stares at her. "They have my wife and pups." he says, sorrowfully.

"What's your name?"

"Bayard."

"Sit" Alice commands. Bayard does as commanded. "Would your name be Alice, by any chance?" he asks. Alice looks at him. "Yes, but I'm not the one everyone's talking about." she replies.

"The Hatter would not have given himself up for just any Alice." Bayard says. Alice muffles a cry. "Where did they take him?" she asks. "To the Red Queen's castle, at Salazen Grum." Bayard answers. Alice steps toward the bloodhound. "We are going to rescue him." Alice demands. Bayard shakes his head. "That is not foretold." Bayard replies.

"I DON'T CARE!" Alice shouts. "He wouldn't be there is it weren't for me." she adds.

"The Frabjous day is almost upon us." he says. "You must prepare to meet the foul Jabberwocky." he adds.

"From the moment I fell down that rabbit hole, I've been told what I must do and who I must be. I've been shrunk, stretched, scratched, and stuffed into a teapot. I've been accused of being Alice and of not being Alice, but this is my dream. I'll decide where it goes from here." she argues.

"Alice, if you diverge from the path-" Bayard starts. "I MAKE THE PATH!" Alice argues. Bayard lays down and Alice climbs up onto him. "Take me to Salazen Grum, Bayard, to rescue the Hatter. Don't forget his Hat." Alice commands. Bayard grabs the hat and starts running to Salazen Grum.

* * *

Tarrant wakes up from a daze. As soon as he opens his eyes, a Red Knight kicks him. The Hatter winces. He gets dizzy. He then gets whacked by the end one of the Red Knight's weapons. He wipes the blood from his mouth. Another Red Knight hits him. "Tell us where Alice is." the Red Knight commands.

"_Downal wyth bluddy behg hid_." the Hatter chants. A Red Knight grabs him and pushes him against the wall. "Tell us where she is!" he says. Tarrant growls. "I've been thinking of things that begin with the letter M. Monstrous, Murder, Massacre, Malice." says the Hatter. The Red Knight bangs the Hatter's head against the wall. "That's enough for now…" the Red Knight says. "It's time to tell the Knave the prisoner is a strong one." he adds.

"I can see that." Iloslovic surprises them. He walks up to the bruised, bloodied, and battered Tarrant. "I know what will truly torture you." Stayne says to him. "Watching your dear Alice be murdered." he snickers. Tarrant's eyes turn dark red. "On the Frabjous Day, your _slurvish guddler's scut _will be sorry that you lose. Let the Jabberwock's head roll from the Champion Alice beheading the monstrous creature. Let your eyes feast upon the gruesome sight of the Vorpal Sword stained with the Jabberwock's blood. I will laugh at your discomfort." Tarrant says in a dark tone. Stayne looks shocked from such a statement. "I am certain that your dear Alice will not be at the battle. Before Frabjous day arrives, she'll be cursed with death." Stayne threatens. Hatter muffles an angry sob. He grits his teeth from discomfort and sorrow. Iloslovic leave the cell, and closes it. Once Tarrant is sure they're gone, he cries. "I love you, Alice…" he whispers. He then slips into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hatter?" a voice whispers from the shadows. The Hatter starts waking up. "Hatter!" the voice says again. The Hatter lifts his head slowly, pain piercing him with every movement. "Who's there?" he whimpers. "Hatter, it's me, Alice." Alice says. He yanks his head up. "It's you." he says. She smiles. "Of course it's me." she replies. Alice realizes that Tarrant is injured. "Hatter! What have they done to you? Your face is scraped and bloodied! Your arm has a large gaping cut!" she shrieks. The Hatter sighs. "I was protecting you." he says. Her eyes widen. Tears roll down her cheeks. "This is all my fault. You're bloodied and battered because of me." she cries. Tarrant caresses her. "No… This isn't your fault… Thank you, Alice." he says.

Alice shakes her head. "Why must you thank me? Aren't I a constant reminder of your pain? They tortured you because of me." she whimpers. Tarrant grabs her hand. "Why is it you're always too small or too tall? I've missed you Alice, but it seems to me that you are too tall. I can bare the pain that comes with keeping you alive and well. Those guddler's scuts are just believing the slurvish Red Queen's lies. Frabjous Day is coming. The Jabberwock will die. Happiness will return to Underland." Tarrant says. Alice wipes away her tears. "I'm scared, Hatter… I've never killed anything before…. How can I slay a monstrous creature… That's why I can't slay…" she confesses. The Hatter's eyes widen. "Alice, I'm sorry for treating you harshly back there… I didn't know… I forgot that your muchness had lessened. You will get it back." he apologizes. She smiles. "I jump over the moat filled with heads… How's that for muchness?" she laughs. The Hatter smiles. "Much muchness." he grins. Their smiles go away.

Alice leans toward the cell's bars, ready to kiss Tarrant on the cheek, when a castle inhabitant spots them. "Um? What are you doing down here?" she asks. Alice jerks back in surprise. "I make it a habit of mine to visit the prisoners. I do believe they deserve some kindness before their…" Alice starts. She cups her hands around her mouth. "Execution." she whispers. The person nods. "What a lovely idea." she says. "Come, Um, the Queen wants to see you." she adds. Tarrant looks at Alice. "The Queen wants to see you?" he mouths to Alice. Alice stares into his eyes. Tarrant understands.

Alice walks away with the woman and Tarrant eyes turn into a sorrowful blue. _I miss you, Alice_, he thinks. "Alice, such a smart one, tricking the Queen… What a wonder…" he whispers to himself. He holds his head in his hands and sighs. "She is a smart one isn't she." Hatter hears a voice. "Leave me be, Chess, I'm not in the mood." Tarrant growls. Chessur's head appears. "Tarrant… I don't think that you're doing all this _just _because she's Underland's champion…" Chess says. "You're so torn up, you look like you've suffered many hardships and never healed…" Chess snickers. Hatter's eyes go from blue to yellow. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ACCURSED FELINE!" Tarrant shouts. "You don't care about anything! You're just as bad and _slurvish_ as those bloody Red Knights! You deserve banishment… You wouldn't care if you were the last one in Underland. _Slurvish frumious_ creature! I should kill you myself… Stab hat pins into your tiny, loveless heart." Tarrant threatens, his eyes now red.

Chess glares at him. "Tarrant Hightopp, I know this is just your madness mixed with your emotions speaking. You've lost your reasoning. Speak to me again when you have the decency to speak without threats or curses. I do care. I care for you, I hate to see you this angry and this depressed. Alice is still here. She isn't dead, she isn't in Overland. She's alive. She'll come to her senses that she can kill the Jabberwocky. Give her time. It worked before." Chess says. Hatter's eyes turn gray. "I'm sorry, Chess. I have lost it. The Red Queen's invasion has caused me to go insane. I just felt like you were tormenting me… Making fun of my love for Alice…" Hatter apologizes. Chess sighs. "Why would I… I'm your friend." he says. Tarrant smiles, face returning to normal.

Tarrant and Chess hear footsteps. "Goodbye, my friend." Chess says, vanishing. Iloslovic comes. "It seems to me that you aren't mad anymore." Stayne says. The Hatter laughs. "I will always stay as mad as a hatter, silly Knave. Can't you see? I've lost my mind." Hatter laughs uncontrollably. Iloslovic rolls his eyes. "The Queen has ordered you to come see her." the Knave says. Tarrant smiles. "Me? See the Queen? What a wonderful dream… Too bad I can't…" he says mischievously. Iloslovic glares at him. "And why is that?" he asks. Hatter chuckles. "A man as mad as me can't possibly see the Queen. And look at me! I'm a bloody mess… Surely you'd clean me up before seeing the Queen." Hatter smiles.

"Clean the prisoner's wounds and take him to the Queen." Stayne orders impatiently. Two Red Knights grab Tarrant and bring him to another room. They wipe away his blood and bandage his wounds. He keeps laughing hysterically. "He's just mad." Iloslovic says. The Hatter continues laughing. "Wait!" Stayne orders. He leans closer to the Hatter. "Where is Alice?" he growls. The Hatter smiles. "Like the Frabjous Day… Closer than you think." Tarrant hints. Iloslovic throws his hands up in the air. "AMAZING!" he shrieks. "You just won't give up, will you? Alice will DIE! No matter if you try to protect her or not!" he yells. Hatter smiles. "I'm not trying, I'm succeeding." Tarrant laughs.

* * *

Huge doors open, and Tarrant is escorted in by the Red Knights. He walks wretchedly. He kneels down in front of the Red Queen and looks at Alice. He fakes a scowl. Alice swallows a lump in her throat, unsure whether Tarrant is acting because he's in front of their enemy, or if he's really mad at her.

"We know Alice has returned to Wonderland. Do you know where she is?" the Red Queen asks. Hatter looks away. He starts thinking. "I've been considering things that begin with the letter M… Moron…" the Hatter starts. The Red Queen glares at him. "Mutiny, Murder, Mmmm-Malice…" he continues. The Red Queen sighs. "We're looking for an A word now. Where is Alice?" she asks.

"Who, that wee little boy? I wouldn't know…" Tarrant laughs. The Red Queen gets angry. "What if I take off your head? Will you know then?" she asks. Tarrant does a crazy laugh. "Stop that!" the Queen commands. Hatter frowns.

The Hatter changes the subject. "What a regrettably large head you have! I should very much like to hat it!" he says. The Queen looks at him questioningly. "Hat it?" she asks, curiously. The Hatter smiles. "Yes." he says. "I used to hat the White Queen, you know. Wasn't very much to work with, poor dear. Her head is so small." Hatter says. "It's tiny. It was a pimple of a head." she adds.

"But this," Hatter says. "What I could do with this monument, this orb… Nay, this magnificent heroic GLOBE…" Tarrant smiles. Alice holds in a giggle. The Red Queen tilts her head curiously. "What could you do?" she asks. Tarrant lifts up his hands to show his cuffed arms. He frowns. "Unbind him, Stayne." she demands. Iloslovic looks at her reluctantly. "How can he work if his hands are bound?" she shouts. Tarrant turns toward the Knave. Stayne swings his sword around in the air and swiftly brings it down on the Hatter's chains. The Hatter smiles. "Well, then, shall it be a bonnet or a boater?" he asks. "Or something for the boudoir? Cloche, dunce hat, death cap, coif, snood, barboosh, pugree, yarmulke, cockle hat, porkpie, tam o'shanter, billycock, bicorne, tricorne, bandeau, bongrace, fan-tail, night cap, Garibaldi, fez…" Hatter offers. "Hatter!" Alice whispers. "Fez?" the Hatter whispers hoarsely. The Red Queen looks from the Hatter to Stayne. "Leave us." she says. She smiles at the Hatter, and the Hatter smile mischievously back at her.

* * *

Alice finally gets a chance to escape the side of the Red Queen's throne. She walks around the palace's garden. She comes across a hedgehog she helped earlier. She walks up to him. "Have you seen a hat around here?" she asks. The hedgehog points. She walks towards the hat and picks it up. She wanders the castle, trying to find the right room. She thinks she finds it. She knocks. "Come in.." the Hatter says. She opens the door and enters the room. She's in awe from all the hats.

"They're wonderful." she smiles. "You must let me try one on." she says. He looks up at her. "It is good to be working at my trade again." he smiles. "It's just a pity you have to make them for her." she sighs. Tarrant stops sewing. "What is the hatter with me?" he asks, miserably. Alice looks at him and pouts. "Hatter?" he says. He starts hyperventilating and walks away. He throws a tantrum. Alice's eyes widen. She rushes toward him. "Hatter!" she says. She grabs him and he stops flailing his arms. She cups her hands around his face. His eyes turn green again and color returns. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he asks. Alice frowns at her poor Hatter. "I'm frightened, Alice. I don't like it in here. It's terribly crowded." he whimpers. Alice is at a loss for words. "Have I gone mad?" the Hatter asks. Alice puts her hand on his forehead then puts it back on his cheek. "I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers." she says. The Hatter frowns. "But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are." she smiles. The Hatter smiles. Alice doesn't want to let go. She grabs his hat. "Here." she says, putting it on him. "That's better, you look yourself again." she adds. The Hatter looks at her. "Thank you, Alice." he whispers. Alice smiles. She leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek, but the Red Queen's shouting interrupts. "Hat man! Where are my hats?" she yells. "I'm not a patient monarch!"

"I'm told she keeps the Vorpal Sword hidden in the castle. The rabbit will help you. Find it, Alice. Take it to the White Queen." Hatter say. Alice shakes her head. "We'll go to the White Queen together." she says. "Why is it you're always too small or too tall?" he laughs. Alice smiles and hugs the Hatter. She then leaves to find the Vorpal Sword. "Fairfarren, Alice." he whispers as she leaves.


	3. Salazen Grum and Marmoreal

**Like I said, I don't own Alice in Wonderland, nor the characters, anybody who has a brain would know that, for the fact that I am a girl, and I do not look like Tim Burton nor a company called Disney.**

**WARNING: Many dividers in this chapter, just so ya know...**

* * *

Alice follow Mctwisp to the hidden location of the Vorpal Sword. She walks up to the shed. "I know that smell." she whispers. She peers and sees the Bandersnatch. She quickly backs away. "I'm not going in there!" she shrieks. "Look what that thing did to my arm!" she says, pulling down the cloth that's wrapped around her wound. Mctwisp's eyes widen. "Dear, oh, dear! Why haven't you mentioned this?" he asks. Alice pull the cloth back up. "It wasn't this bad before.." she realizes. Mctwisp passes out.

* * *

Tarrant continues his work with the hats. Iloslovic comes in. He swipes his arm and knocks over all the hats. "I know this is all a trick." Stayne says. The Hatter shakes his head. "I'm a Hatter, Knave, I don't believe it is weird at all for me to offer to hat the Queen's head." Tarrant sighs. Stayne takes his sword and stabs the hat Tarrant is currently working on. He grabs the hat from his sword and tears it apart. "Good luck hatting the Queen now." Iloslovic says. On his way out, he kicks fallen hats here and there. Tarrant frowns and starts picking up the hats. "_Slurvish_ Knave…" he whispers.

* * *

Alice grabs the Bandersnatch eye from Mally. "Hey! Give it back!" Mally demands, swinging around her hat pin. Alice walks off with it and goes down another corridor. Alice realizes she's being followed. She hides the Bandersnatch eye in her hand. Iloslovic walks faster towards her. He comes up to her and traps her between him and the wall. "I like you, Um." he says. "I like largeness." he adds. Alice stares at him. "Get away from me!" she shrieks, escaping him. _What a creep_, Alice thinks.

Alice opens the door to the Bandersnatch's shelter and he wakes up. "I have your eye." Alice offers. She hands the eye to him. Alice sneak over to the back of the shelter. She searches for the Vorpal Sword and finds a mysterious chest. She tries to open is. It won't budge. Alice gives up and sits down. She winces from the pain of her wound. She unties the cloth and stares and the irritated, infected scratch. She then passes out.

* * *

Tarrant is showing the Queen the multiple hats he created. She keeps passing. Tarrant notices that one of the Queen's courtier's nose falls off. He hints to her that it had fallen. He looks from courtier to courtier, laughing. "Never mind him, he's mad." the Queen assures them. One of the courtiers whispers into the Queen's ear. Her face turns red. "STAYNE!" she screams.

* * *

Alice wakes up. She hears the Bandersnatch. She looks up and sees the Bandersnatch is right in front of her. She stiffens and tries to keep herself from screaming. She notices a key hanging from his chain collar. She reaches for it, but he growls. She reaches for it again and grabs it. The Bandersnatch releases his tongue and starts licking at her wound. The infection goes away. Alice glances from her wound, to the Bandersnatch. "I suppose this makes us even now." Alice smiles at the creature. Alice unlocks the chest and grabs the Vorpal Sword. Alice smiles at the Bandersnatch and runs to the castle.

Tarrant is in his room, and Mally tries to unlock his chains. It doesn't work. Alice appears. "Stand back, Mallymkun." Alice says. Mally gasps. "How's this for muchness?" Alice says, as she gets ready to swing the sword down on the chain. The Hatter's eyes widen. "No, no! It mustn't be used for anything…" he shrieks.

The doors burst open. "Arrest that girl for unlawful seduction!" Iloslovic orders. Tarrant's eyes widen. "What?" he asks. "Hatter!" Mally shrieks. Tarrant gets up. "Take it to the White Queen!" he orders Alice. Alice shakes her head. "I'm not leaving without you!" Alice says. "Go!" he shouts. Alice shakes her head again. Tarrant stares her in the eyes. "Just go." he pleads. He grabs two rolls of fabric and flings them at the Red Knights. Tarrant flings a hat at Stayne. Iloslovic slices it in half. The Hatter reaches for the mannequin. The chain holds him back. Mally loosens the chain. Tarrant blocks the Knave with it. The Hatter grabs a bottle of perfume. "Run, Alice!" Mally shouts, then covers her mouth. Iloslovic turns around. "Alice?" he asks. The Hatter gasps. "Run!" he says. Alice runs away. Tarrant sprays Stayne in the eye with the perfume. Tarrant falls to the ground. "Seize her!" the Knave shouts.

Alice runs outside the castle. She's surrounded by Red Knights. "Alice. Of course. Why didn't I see it." Stayne says. "Well, it has been such a long time, and you were such a little tyke then. Give me the sword." he orders. "Stay back!" Alice threatens. "The Queen will be so pleased. She will take great pleasure taking off your head." he adds. Alice is grabbed by two Red Knights. All of the sudden, the Bandersnatch come bursting out, knocking over Red Knights. Alice jumps onto the Bandersnatch and rides off to the White Queen's castle.

* * *

Tarrant is in the dungeon again. Iloslovic comes toward him. "The Queen has ordered your execution." he says. _Alice_, the Hatter thinks. "What about Alice?" Tarrant asks. The Knave sighs. "Lucky for you and her, she escaped." he replies. Tarrant smiles. _She's alive, _he thinks_._

* * *

"What beauty" Alice whispers to herself, as she enters Marmoreal. The wind stops blowing in her face as the Bandersnatch slows down. She jumps off the Bandersnatch. She hugs him. "Thank you." she says. The creature nudges her. Alice continues her quest and goes into the thrown room. She walks up to the White Queen. The Queen gets up from her thrown. "Welcome to Marmoreal." she greets Alice. Alice smiles. "I believe this belongs to you." Alice says, handing the Vorpal Sword to the Queen. The Queen sighs with relief. "The Vorpal Sword is home again. Thanks to you, Alice. The armor is complete." the White Queen says, placing the sword on the armor. "Now all we need… Is a champion." the Queen adds. The Queen looks up at Alice. "You're a little taller than I thought you'd be." the Queen whispers to her.

Alice laughs. "Blame it on too much Upelkuchen." she says. "Oh." the Queen says. "Come with me." the Queen takes Alice's hand. She leads her to the kitchen. As soon as they enter the kitchen, soup gets flung at the door. "Is the March Hare here?" Alice asks. The Hare comes into sight. "Aye, you're late for your soup, you wee besom! You're late for your soup." the Hare says. Alice tastes the soup on her finger. "Could use some salt." she offers. The Hare throws salt at her and she ducks.

The White Queen fixes up some sort of potion and Alice watches. She puts some of the most gruesome things in it. She then spits in it. "That should do it." she says. She takes a spoonful of the Pishsalver and puts it up to Alice's mouth. "Blow." she says. Alice blows on the Pishsalver and drinks it. Alice gets up and starts shrinking until she's normal size.

"Feel better?"

"Much, thank you."

"There's someone here who would like to speak to you." the Queen says, leading Alice out of the room. After the Queen gives Alice clothes to change into, she leads her to the garden. She walks through a fog of smoke. "Absolem?" she asks. "Who are you?" the caterpillar asks. Alice coughs from the smoke. "I thought we'd settled this. I'm Alice, but not that one." she says. "How do you know?" he says, taking another smoke from his hookah. "You said so yourself." Alice says. "I said you were not hardly Alice," he argues, "but you're much more Alice than you were before, in fact, you're almost Alice."

"Even so, I couldn't slay the Jabberwocky if my life depended on it." Alice sighs. "It will." the caterpillar assures her. "So I suggest you keep the Vorpal Sword on hand when the Frabjous Day arrives." Alice looks at him. "You seem so real. Sometimes I forget this is just a dream." she says. He blows smoke in her face, and Alice coughs. "Will you stop doing that?" Alice coughs. Absolem laughs, being hidden in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The Hatter sits in the middle of his cell, miserably. "Alice." he keeps whispering to himself, wishing she could hear him. Every time he whispers it, hoping she'd come bursting in, ready to save him, ready to take him to Marmoreal with her, ready to hand him his sword so he can protect her the whole way back. Ready to battle the Jabberwocky. Ready to stay in Underland. Ready to-

The Cheshire Cat appears. "I've always admired that hat." he purrs. The Hatter looks up at him. "Hello, Chess." he whispers. "Since you won't be needing it anymore, would you consider bequeathing it to me?" he says, appearing in the cell, and kneading the hat. "How dare you!" the Hatter scold him, and grabs his hat. "It is a formal execution. I would like to look my best, you know." Tarrant adds. "It is a pity about all of this. I was looking forward to seeing you Futterwacken." Chess says, floating around. The Hatter smiles. "I was rather good at it, was I not?" Tarrant laughs. "I really do love that hat." Chess says. The Hatter brings his hat closer at him, watching the cat, suspiciously. "I would wear it to all the finest occasions." Chess smiles. The Hatter and the cat start planning.

* * *

Alice sits in her room the White Queen offered her in the Marmoreal castle. She hears knocking. "Come in." she says. The White Queen comes in. "Sorry to bother you this early in the morning, I hope I haven't awoken you." the Queen apologizes. "It's fine, Your Majesty." Alice smiles. "Please, dear, call me Mirana." the Queen smiles her dainty smile. Alice nods. "But I am afraid I have bad news." her dainty smile falls to a sorrowful frown. Alice stares at her. "My sister has ordered Tarrant's execution. I'm afraid it is today. Unfortunately it may be beginning right now, and we have no way of getting there in time." Mirana sighs, wiping away tears forming in her eyes. Alice breaks into a heart broken weep. Mirana hugs her and lets her cry onto her shoulder. The sorrowed Queen pets the weeping girl's head. Mirana starts crying silently. She lets Alice pull away, and she holds Alice's head up to look at her. "My dear girl, Tarrant may have lost his mind, but he is a smart one. He'll figure out a way to fake his execution. I promise you. If he doesn't, Heaven forbid, at least he'll be happy knowing he died for his people, for the cause he loves." Mirana says softly, crying with Alice. They spend a while crying together, mourning what might have become of their beloved Hatter.

* * *

Tarrant gets ready for his execution. "Chess, my friend, what have we gotten ourselves into?" he laughs. Chess appears. "Haven't the slightest idea." Chess grins. "You have the hat?" he asks. "Of course." Tarrant replies. "You have your courage?" the Hatter asks. Chess smiles at him. "Let's go, we have your death to attend to…"


	4. Reunited

**Haha! I figured out how to use the divider things... I've been having a lot of problems with editing my stories on here... So don't be weirded out if some chapters are missing, like it's chapter 1, chapter 2, then chapter 4, and such, because then I'm just editing the chapters... No worries :)**

**Like I said before, Alice in Wonderland and those characters don't belong to me... Even though I have tons of Tarrant-ness in my room (Tons of pictures, and a mad hatter plushie, and his hat... You can imagine how awkward it is for me to get dressed in the morning, haha...)**

**I really love Alice and Tarrant fluff... As you can see in this chapter XD**

* * *

A Hatter walks miserably down to the execution. As he kneels down, ready for his death, the executioner reaches for his hat. "I'd like to keep it on." the Hatter says. When the executioner gets permission from the Red Queen, he raises up the heart shaped ax. A mischievous smile appears on the death-ordained Hatter's face. The executioner drops the ax down on the Hatter's neck.

As soon as the ax reaches impact, the Hatter disappears and only the hat is left, floating up into the air. Everyone is in awe. Chess suddenly appears under the hat. "Good morning, everyone." he smiles. The Hatter pops out from behind the Queen's thrown. "Madam." he says. The Queen gasps. "You are being heinously bamboozled by these lickspittle toadies you surround yourself with." Tarrant says, tearing off the ear to one of the courtiers, laughing. "What is that?" the Queen asks. "I'm not the only one, Majesty, look!" the courtier says. "A counterfeit nose! You should be ashamed." another courtier adds. All the courtiers start arguing and pointing out their lies. The Queen starts screaming at them. Tarrant grabs a pole and jumps off the balcony. "The abused and enslaved in the Red Queen's court," the Hatter starts, in his Scottish accent. "All of you stand up and fight! Rise up against the bloody Red Queen." Tarrant smiles. "Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid!" everyone shouts.

"Release the Jubjub Bird!" the Red Queen screams, and Red Knights open the cage to a bird-like creature. They remove its muzzle and it screeches. Everyone starts running in fear, screaming. The entire court is madness, in fear of the monster flying overhead. The Hatter tries to find his friends in this madness. The Jubjub bird swoops down and almost grabs Tarrant. He ducks and runs away. "Come, boys! Come! Quickly!" he says to the Tweedles. The Tweedles run quickly over to Tarrant.

"Hatter!" Mally screams. The Hatter runs over to her. "Come on, Mally, quickly! Come on, come on." he shouts. Mally runs up to him and jumps into his hands.

* * *

Alice, Bayard, and Mirana are out on the balcony. _I wish Tarrant was still alive… I wish he were here_, Alice thinks, staring out from the balcony. "I had hoped to have a Champion by now…" Mirana hints. Alice looks at the Queen. "Why don't you slay the Jabberwocky yourself?" Alice asks. "You must have the power." she adds. "It is against my vows to harm any living creature." Mirana says, sputtering from the firefly flying around her face.

Mirana walks up to her telescope. "We have company." she smiles. Alice walks up to the telescope and looks through it. She sees her animal friends, Bayard's wife and pups, and Tarrant holding the Tweedles' hands as they walk. A spark of happiness ignites inside her, and she smiles. _He's not dead_, Alice thinks, a tear of joy running down her cheek. She grabs the telescope and puts it up the Bayard's eye. "Have a look, Bayard." she smiles. He looks through. "Bielle!" he shrieks with happiness.

The three walk up to their friends. Bayard starts running towards his family. Alice walks up to Tarrant. She hugs him. Tarrant's eyes grow wide, and he secretly smiles. Alice realizes what she's doing and quickly parts from him. Silence fills that awkward moment. Mirana smiles at them. "Hatter, I'm so glad you're alive, I thought they were going to-" Alice shrieks. "So did I! But they didn't, and now here I am, still in one piece. And I'm rather glad about that now that I'm seeing you again. I would have regretted not seeing you again," Tarrant says. He starts staring at her. "Especially now that you're you, and the proper size. And it's a good size. It's a great size. It's the right proper Alice size!" he starts rambling. Alice grabs his arms. "Hatter!" she says. He looks up. "Size. Fez. I'm fine." he whispers.

"Are you?" Alice asks. He looks away. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he asks, looking back at her. She smiles. "Alice, I've missed you. Very much. You were supposed to go here, not Salazen Grum! You put yourself in so much danger, my dear Alice." he says. She looks at him. "I'm sure you would have missed me more if I didn't visit you. I came to rescue you, apparently, I failed, but you're still alive." Alice smiles at him. He shakes his head. "I would have missed you so much terribly more if they had killed you, Alice. Silly girl, you could of gotten us both in trouble." he laughs. They smile at each other.

"Where's your hat?" Alice asks. Tarrant's hat comes floating down, then Chess appears, holding the hat. He smiles. "Cheshire." Alice smiles. He looks at her. "How's the arm, love?" Chess asks. "All healed." Alice smiles at him. "Goodbye, sweet hat." Chess pets the hat. He then disappears.

* * *

Alice is staring out from the balcony again. Tarrant comes from behind her. Alice turns around. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he asks. Alice smiles. "Let me think about it." she says, staring back out from the balcony. "You know what tomorrow is, don't you?" he smiles. She frowns. "Frabjous Day. How could I forget." she says, sadly. "I wish I'd wake up." she looks down. He shakes his head. "Still believe this is a dream, do you?" he asks. She looks at him. "Of course. This has all come from my own mind." she says. He frowns. "Which would mean… That I'm not real…" he says. She frowns. "Afraid so. You're just a figment of my imagination. I wish you were real, though. I would dream up someone who is half-mad." she smiles. He blinks. "Yes, yes. But you would have to be half-mad to dream me up." he smiles. She laughs. "I must be then. I'll miss you when I wake up." she replies. "I will too.." he whispers.

They stay staring out from the balcony for a while. He slips his arm around her shoulders gently. "Alice, if I'm just a part of your dreams, I want you to know I'm glad that I am." he says. Alice smiles at him. He removes his arms and grabs her hand. She squeezes his hand. "When I was younger, I used to refer to these dreams as nightmares. There is one thing that separated this from nightmares." she says. He looks at her. "And what is that?" he asks. She smiles at him. "Becoming great friends with you." she smiles. His eyes grow wide, then he smiles. She looks out from the balcony, and he stares at her. "Part of me wants you to slay the Jabberwocky, part of me fears… Fears… I'm frightful, my dear Alice. I don't want you to get hurt. If there were any way for the Oraculam to be changed, I would change it so I could slay the Jabberwocky for you. But then again, you are Underland's Champion." he says. She frowns. "I wish I wasn't."

"Alice, if you weren't Underland's Champion, you wouldn't be here. You would've never met me. And… I would've… Never met you." he frowns. She frowns. "I guess it's meant to be." she says. He quickly looks up. "So you'll do it? You'll slay the Jabberwocky?" he asks, surprised. Her lips quiver. "I don't know! I'm scared, Hatter! I'm only a 19 year old girl, up against a huge, monstrous creature." she cries. He turns to her and lets her cry on his shoulder. He strokes her hair. "Alice, I…. I don't want you to have to slay the Jabberwocky if it puts you through this, but I'm afraid someone has to." he says. Alice looks up at the stars and blinks back tears.

"Alice, it's getting late, and tomorrow is going to be a long day, whether you slay the Jabberwocky or not. I think you'd better get some rest." Tarrant says. "May I walk you to your room?" he asks. She smiles. "Sure." she smiles, grabbing his hand. They walk inside and slowly walk down the hallways together. They admire the beauty of Marmoreal. They arrive at the door of her room. Tarrant leans down towards her. "Whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to know that I…" he starts whispering. He can't decide to tell her or not. "That you're my best friend." he finishes, deciding to stay on the safe side. Alice smiles. She hugs him. "Goodnight, Hatter." she whispers. "Goodnight, my dear Alice." he whispers back. They don't notice that Mirana is watching them.

Alice parts from him and closes her door, smiling at him. She lays down on the bed, not able to sleep. She sighs. On the other side of the door, Tarrant sits outside the bedroom, thinking about the Frabjous Day. Thinking about Alice. Thinking about how he can't decide whether or not he wants her to slay the Jabberwocky anymore. _Alice is too precious to lose. If the Jabberwocky hurts her… _he thinks to himself. _No, the cause, Tarrant, the cause! Alice is going to slay the Jabberwocky, she won't get hurt, and then you can worry about your feelings toward her, stupid hatter!_ he argues with himself. His eyes turn orange and his face drains of color. He gets up and starts storming towards the balcony. Mirana secretly follows him. Once he gets to the balcony he starts pacing and then stares out from the balcony into Underland. Mirana walks up to him, and lightly puts her hand on his shoulder. The sudden touch startles him, and he quickly turns around, almost hitting her. He realizes it's the Queen, and his eyes turn blue. "I'm sorry, my Queen, I didn't mean to be so violent." he whispers. She shakes her head. "You do not need to apologize, Tarrant, I understand. It's obvious to me that you love Alice. But, what I don't understand, is why you won't tell her!" the Queen says, softly. He frowns. "I… I… I-" he stutters. "I didn't know I could… I mean… She's Underland's Champion! I'm just a Hatter. I mean, I shouldn't care about that, but what I'm scared of is her reaction." he whispers. Mirana laughs softly. "My dear Hatter, why don't you open your eyes, you should know how much Alice can't stand not being around you. Don't tell her I said this to you, I'm afraid she doesn't want anyone to know, but the morning of your execution, this morning, when I told her about it, she started weeping. Bless her heart, she can't bear to lose you. Neither can you. Alice is strong, she'll rise up tomorrow. She put herself in danger to save you, Tarrant. She didn't care about being wounded, caught, beheaded, all that nonsense, she needed you." she smiles. Tarrant's eyes widen. "Thank you, Mirana." he cries. She kisses him on the forehead. "Anything for my Hatter." she smiles.

"I believe you should stay here in Marmoreal for tonight, since tomorrow is the Frabjous Day. Perhaps I can find you a room. Follow me." she smiles. She walks away and Tarrant follows her. She opens a door to a bedroom next to Alice's. "Here you go." she smirks. He smiles at her. "Alice will get your crown back, tomorrow." he grins at her. He enters the room and lays down on the bed. He gets back up and opens the curtains. He goes back to the bed, and lays down, staring out at the stars. Next door, Alice does the same. They both close their eyes, and try to sleep. After a while, they do.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Like in all my other notes, I have nothing to do with Alice In Wonderland. I don't own it. I didn't make it. I don't eat it. I don't drink it. I watch it. I love it. And I wrote this fanfic. That is all. I don't know why anyone would even need to write disclaimers on here, because the name of the site is , as in fans write about something they don't own, and only own the FANfic.**

**WARNING: This chapter is extremely long and extremely fluffy. Potatoes.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Alice runs through the battlefield. She swipes the Vorpal Sword at the Jabberwocky, but he dodges. He swings his claws at her, and knocks the shield out of her hand. With one deep breath, he blows his fire at her. Alice is dead.

"NO!" Tarrant screams, waking up in a sweat. "It was just a nightmare. A horrible, terrible, hideous nightmare." he whispers. He gets up and paces the room. He puts on his coat, and goes out to the balcony. He sits down on a bench, and tries to get some rest there, hoping the fresh air would help him sleep.

* * *

With one large swing of the sword, Alice kills the Jabberwocky. She runs up to Tarrant and hugs him. "I did it, Hatter." she smiles. "You certainly did, Alice." he replies. Alice stares into his electric green eyes. For a moment, she forgets all about Underland. She forgets all about how she just killed the Jabberwocky. She leans in closer, about to kiss him. All of the sudden, Tarrant disappears. Underland disappears. She's going up the rabbit hole. Everything turns bright. She opens her eyes. She's in her bed, back in London. "Well that was odd." she says. She hears her mother. "Alice, get up! We need to be on our way to the Ascots' in an hour!" she shouts. "What?" Alice whispers. "It was a dream…"

Alice wakes up crying. She sees she still in Underland. She puts on her robe and goes out into the hallway. She walks onto the balcony. She stares out into Underland, thinking about the Frabjous Day. She sighs.

"Worried about tomorrow?" she hears a voice ask. She turns around and sees Tarrant laying down on the bench, staring up at the sky. "What are you doing here?" she asks. "I couldn't sleep." he answers. She smiles at him. "Me either." she says. He gets up and lets her sit down. "Nightmares." she says. He grabs her hand. "Me too." he says. She looks up at him. "What was yours about?" she asks. The Hatter stares forward. He doesn't want to tell her. "Death." he says. She stares at him. "Of who?" she asks. He shakes his head. "My loved one." he says. She hugs him. "I'm sorry." she says, and lets go. "It's ok." he says, wishing for another hug.

"What was yours about?" he asks. She holds her head in her hands. "That… That this really is a dream…. That I killed the Jabberwocky… And then as I was about to do something important, I woke up." she says. She looks out at Underland. "I am worried. Are you sure that I'm the Alice in the Oraculam?" Alice asks. Tarrant puts his hand on her shoulder. "Positive. I'd know your beautiful brown eyes and blonde hair anywhere." he smiles. Alice blushes. She yawns and continues to stare out at Underland. After a few minutes, she falls asleep.

Tarrant looks at Alice leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep. He smiles. He lightly lifts her head so he can get up, then picks her up in his arms. He carries her to her room and gently lays her down on her bed. "Goodnight, Alice." he whispers, lightly kissing her forehead.

* * *

Tarrant wakes up and gets ready. The sun is about to shine. He quietly opens his door, hoping to not wake anyone. He closes his door and peaks into Alice's room to see if she's still asleep. He enters her room, and looks at her. He smiles, then sits down in a chair near her bed, waiting for her to wake up.

After a few minutes, Alice slowly wakes up. She notices Tarrant sitting in the corner of the room, staring at the ground. "Good morning." he says. Alice tilts her head. "Were you here all night?" Alice asks, surprised. Tarrant shakes his head. "No, silly, just to say good morning." he sighs, looking up at her. He smiles. "Today is Frabjous Day." Alice frowns. She buries her head in her pillow. Tarrant frowns and walks up to her. He gently lays his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Alice, please stop worrying. Today will turn out better than you'd think. I promise. Promise me you'll make the best out of today." he smiles at her. She turns over. "Promise." she mumbles, turning back over to sink her face into the pillow again, silently weeping. The Hatter frowns. "Tears won't keep the promise." he whispers. "Muchness will." he adds.

Alice turns over to face the Hatter. "Why is my muchness so important to you?" Alice asks with a smile. The Hatter grins. "Because, it is what makes you you, and it's one of the things I love about you." Tarrant smiles. Alice blinks, then blushes. Her stomach suddenly feels funny, but she ignores it. "Good morning." Alice says, giving him a hug. The sun rises and shines through the window.

"Well," Tarrant says, after the hug. "I just realized, you must be terribly hungry. When was the last time you ate, dear?" he asks. She shakes her head. "Starving. Out of the past… the past… the past few days I've been here, all I've had to eat and drink was upelkuchen and pishsalver." she laughs. Tarrant smiles. "Well come on then!" he laughs, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

He walks her to the kitchen. "So, let's see, breakfast food…" he says, looking around the kitchen. "I thought the March Hare was the chef here?" Alice says. Tarrant nods. "Yes, yes, but everyone is still asleep. You sure are an early riser." he smiles. Alice laughs. "And you were the one to wake up before the sun even rose, come into my room, and wait in the corner, just to say good morning to me when I woke up." she smiles at him. Tarrant continues to look around the kitchen. "How about… A jubjub egg omelet?" he asks. Alice tilts her head. "If it's anything close to the kind of omelets I'm used to, sure." she says. Tarrant grabs an egg that's speckled with black and red dots. He starts cooking and Alice watches as he randomly throws ingredients into the pan. He starts goofing off and Alice starts laughing. Tarrant serves her her meal. He watches her eat and smiles. "You're a great cook." Alice smiles, after swallowing her last bite.

"Thank you." Tarrant says. Tarrant's eyes widen. "I'm so sorry, how rude of me, would you like anything to drink?" he asks. Alice nods. "Yes, please." she replies. Tarrant pulls a packet of tea out of his pocket. "I always carry some tea with me." he says, smiling as he makes her tea. He pours her some tea. "Thank you." Alice says, sipping her tea. Tarrant nods. "Anything for you, my dear Alice." he says. Alice quickly sets her tea cup down and blushes. "Anything wrong?" Tarrant asks. Alice shakes her head. "Nothing, nothing, really. Just a little… Dizzy." she says. Tarrant's eyes widen. "Do you need to rest some more?" he asks. Alice shakes her head. "No, no… I'm fine… I think… Oh, and nothing against your cooking, but I don't think that omelet is agreeing with me." she replies, clutching her stomach. Tarrant tilts his head. "Maybe it's Underland food." he shrugs. Alice frowns. "Can't be, though… I've eaten upelkuchen and drank pishsalver, and I didn't feel sick to my stomach before. Is the tea fermented, by any chance?" Alice asks. Tarrant shakes his head. "This is odd. I have no idea why this is happening." Alice says, confused.

"I think you'd better lay down, do you need any help?" Tarrant asks. Alice shakes her head. "I'm fine." she says, getting up from her seat. When she tries to walk, her legs are so weak, she shakes. Tarrant runs up from behind her and holds her steady. "Maybe you're reacting to the sudden impact of food?" he suggests. Alice nods. "That could be it." she agrees. Tarrant carefully lets go, and Alice shivers. "I've never been like this before. It's… strange… And to be honest, scary." she says. Tarrant frowns. "Even if you do end up choosing to slay the Jabberwocky, I don't see it happening with you in this condition." he sighs. Alice's eyes widen. "Maybe that's it! Maybe I'm horribly dizzy and frail because it's the Frabjous Day!" she shrieks. "JABBERWOCKY!" Tarrant screams. Alice tilts her head. "Just checking," he says. "I thought maybe if this is why you're sick, that if I shouted 'Jabberwocky' then you'd freak out… Not meaning I want you to freak out, I just wanted to see if this is really why you're sick and-" he starts rambling. "HATTER!" Alice says, cupping her hands on his cheeks. "I'm fine." he whispers.

Alice gives him an uncertain look. "I think you're worried about today, too." Alice sighs. Tarrant frowns. "Why wouldn't I be. Today decides the fate of my home…. My people… And I don't like saying this to you, I even hate thinking about it, but if you do choose to slay the Jabberwocky, what if you don't succeed. What if he kills you! What will become of me? How will I react to losing you for good? I don't think I can, Alice. I can't bear to lose you! I… I-" he cries. He hugs Alice. Her sickness starts to get worse. Tarrant lets go and wipes away his tears. Alice's head starts hurting, and she faints. Tarrant catches her before she falls to the ground. He feels her forehead, and notices it's burning hot. "My dear Alice!" he says, pulling her closer to him.

Mirana comes in, yawning. She opens her eyes and sees Alice passed out in Tarrant's arms. She blinks, then runs up to them. "My dear! What happened?" she gasps. Tarrant shakes his head. "We came down here so I could fix her breakfast, and then she started blushing and feeling dizzy, then she got a sick feeling in her stomach, then she was too weak to walk, then she fainted!" he shrieks. Mirana stares at Alice in shock. "Did you put anything in her breakfast?" she asks. Tarrant gets upset. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT? I LOVE HER, I WOULDN'T HARM HER!" he yells. Mirana steps back in shock. Tarrant's jaw drops. "I… I'm sorry, my Queen, I didn't mean to yell at you, I just care about her so much, and now this is certainly tearing me apart." he apologizes. Mirana nods. "What did you say to her before she started reacting so strangely?" she asks. Tarrant thinks back. "It was after I handed her her tea. She thanked me, and I said 'anything for you, my dear Alice'." he answers. Mirana nods. "Ok, I think we'd better lay her down." she says. Tarrant nods, shifting Alice in his arms so he can pick her up. He follows Mirana to Alice's room. Mirana tells the courtiers that walk by to spread the word that their soon-to-be-Champion is ill. Each courtier gives a sorrowful glance at the girl unconscious in Tarrant's arms. Mirana opens the door to Alice's room, and Tarrant lightly sets Alice onto the bed, then pulls the covers up over her. He gently kisses her forehead.

* * *

Alice opens her eyes and sees Mirana standing at the foot of the bed. "Where's the Hatter?" she immediately asks. "Over here." Tarrant smiles. Alice looks to her side, and sees the Hatter standing there. She looks down at her hand, and notices Tarrant's hand clutching it. Her stomach lurches. "Is it still the Frabjous Day?" she asks nervously. Mirana sighs. "Afraid so, my dear." she replies. Alice sighs. She feels Tarrant squeezing her hand. She looks over at him. He smiles at her. "I'm glad you're finally awake." he says.

"Well," Mirana says. "I'll leave you two to continue your conversation. Tarrant, I'll be in the hallway if you need me." she says. Mirana leaves the room, leaving Alice and Tarrant alone. "I'll miss you when I wake up." Alice sighs. Tarrant shakes his head. "After all this, you still believe this is a dream? This must be one odd dream then, because you seem to be very ill, you won't wake up, and you can feel pain. In most dreams, you don't." he sighs. Alice closes her eyes. "I've been dreaming of this place ever since I can remember. This is the only dream I've had. Something must be wrong with me. My peers think I'm rather mad, and everyone has been telling me what to do and who I must be." she cries. Tarrant kneels down beside her. "I'm sorry, Alice." he whispers. "I love you just the way you are." he says, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Alice turns very pale. She feels a sudden piercing feeling in her stomach and the room starts spinning. She closes her eyes, and squeezes on Tarrant's hand as hard as she can. Tarrant looks ups and gasps. "ALICE!" he says.

Mirana comes bursting in. "What's wrong?" she asks. She looks over at Alice and gasps. "I've never seen her this pale before! What happened?" she asks. Tarrant let's go of Alice's hand. "We were talking, and she was telling me about how people where she's from want her to change, and I told her I love her for who she is, and then she started squeezing my hand really hard, which hurt by the way, and I looked up at her and she was pale as a ghost and she fainted again." Tarrant says. Mirana thinks about how Alice always faints whenever Tarrant says something about how he loves her.

* * *

Alice wakes up again, but this time her head is throbbing. "Oh, what's happening to me!" she cries. She looks around for Tarrant. "WHERE IS HE?" she shrieks. Mirana puts a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Alice, he just went to fix you some tea, he'll be back." she assures her. Alice takes a deep breath. "He better hurry." she sighs. Tarrant comes in with a tray that has tea on it, along with scones, a cupcake, and tarts. He sets it down on the end table next to the bed. Mirana stares at the tray. "I think some real food would do some good, Tarrant." she says. Tarrant nods. "That is why I'm having Thackery bring in s bowl of soup. He should be in here any minute now." he replies. And sure enough, the March Hare comes in with a bowl of soup. He sets it down. He tries his best to be careful. "Hope ya feel better soon, Alice." he whispers, shakily, then hops out the door. Alice weakly smiles. "Excuse me, Mirana, but may I be alone with the Hatter for a moment?" she asks. Mirana nods, and walks out the door. Alice looks over at Tarrant.

"Thank you." she says. "This is very kind and sweet of you." she adds. Tarrant's eyes begin to water. "Oh, Alice, please get better soon! You're scaring me! I need you, Alice… I need you." he cries. Alice hugs him. The sudden warmth of Tarrant's body sends chills down her spine. Tarrant is shocked at how cold Alice feels, compared to how feverish she was earlier. He can feel how frail she is. The hug seems to go on forever. Alice finally lets go, and her arms start throbbing. Her stomach lurches again. Tarrant can feel Alice's body begin to shake. He gently helps her lie down. He lifts her head up, and props the pillows up behinds her. He lightly rests her head back on the pillows. He hands her her soup. "I believe you should eat now." Alice doesn't protest.

As she finishes her soup, Tarrant sets his hat down next to her. "I have no idea how long your illness will last, let alone what you're sick with, but I was thinking that if it continues for a while… Like you said before, on the balcony, that you would miss me when you wake up, not saying that I think you're going to wake up any time soon, it's just tha-" Tarrant starts rambling. Alice weakly rolls her eyes. "Hatter!" she snaps. Tarrant blinks. "Thank you. I'm fine. Anyways, my point is, if I might not be able to be here all the time, even though I see no reason not to, I want you to have my hat while you're ill, to keep you company." he says. Alice blinks back tears. "Thank you." she whispers.

Tarrant slowly takes the empty bowl from her hands, and sets it down on the end table. He offers her some tea. She sips the tea, and hands it back to him, staring at him with sparkling eyes. Tarrant gets lost in them. "Hatter!" she gasps. He comes to his senses and notices he's about to spill the tea. "Whoa!" he shrieks. He sets the teacup on the nightstand. He smiles at her. "Well, then, after that almost-disaster, I believe it is time for you to get some rest. The Hatter lightly brushes a stray hair into place with the back of his hand. Alice winces from the pain in her stomach. She blinks a few times, and locks her eyes on Tarrant. With that last look, she smiles and peacefully goes to sleep, the image of the Hatter she adores so much, embedded in her mind.

* * *

Alice was surrounded by darkness. She blinks to adjust her eyes. She's in a dark forest. She starts hearing noises. "Wh-who's there?" she stutters. She rubs her arms from the bitter chill of the wind. She looks around. Nothing but creepy, dark, Underlanian trees. Visions of the Hatter dance in her head. She flashbacks to the moment when Tarrant said that he loves her the way she is. Her stomach lurches, and she breaks into a sweat. She drains of color, and collapses to the ground. "Hatter?" she calls. She notices his hat hanging one of the tree branches. She reaches for it, wanting to hold it close. As her hand sways, trying to grab it, it disappears. She flashbacks to when Hamish was proposing to her. She sees herself running, and falling down the rabbit hole. She then sees images of the Hatter again. Visions of him alone, and miserable in the Red Queen's dungeon. His face bloodied. "Alice…" he cries. "I'm battered and bloodied for you, Alice…" he continues. Tears start rolling down Alice's face. She flashbacks to when the Knave tried seducing her. She shakes her head. She tries to rid her mind of these terrible memories.

"Well, Alice…" she hears a voice. She looks up, and searches for the body that mumbled those words. She sees Stayne, standing a few feet away from her. She scrambled back a few feet, still on the ground. "HATTER!" she shouts. Iloslovic starts chuckling villainously. "Your dear Hatter won't be able to rescue you now." he laughs, taking out his sword. He points to a tree with his sword. Alice squints and recognizes Tarrant tied up to the tree, a Red Knight holding a knife up to his throat. Stayne brandishes the sword above her. "Any last words you would like to say to your Hatter, before you're both murdered?" he asks. Alice looks at the wide eyed Hatter, staring back at her with wet eyes. Alice's head starts hurting, and her stomach lurches the most it has ever had. "Hatter… I… I love you." she cries, wincing from the severe pain in her stomach. All of the sudden, the Red Knight kills the Hatter right in front of her. Alice lets out one last sob, and then Stayne kills her.

Alice wakes up, screaming. Tarrant's hands are grasping her face. "Alice! It was just a nightmare!" he calms her. She closes her eyes. "No… I can't bear it any longer… Wake me up!" she cries. The Hatter gives her a confused look. "Alice!" he shouts, trying to make her stop crying. She starts weeping. "I could've saved you, Hatter! I could have." she sobs. Tarrant pulls her close, holding her in his arms. "Shh…" he whispers, stroking her hair. "Alice, it was just a nightmare…" he says, trying to snap her out of her trance. Alice opens her eyes, wiping away her tears. Tarrant rests his head on hers. "You're fine, my dear Alice, it was just a nightmare. I'm here, no one can hurt you." he says. Alice shakes her head. "I could've saved you." she whispers. Tarrant sighs. "Alice, dear, you did save me, remember? You rescued me from Salazen Grum. You came back to Underland. You saved me." he whispers. Alice shakes her head again. "No, no… They had killed you… They killed you right in front of me, then he killed me." she cries. Tarrant gives her a look. "It was a nightmare, Alice. I'm right here, and so are you. We're alive, silly girl." Tarrant says in his accent. He blinks at what she just said. His eyes start turning orange. "Who killed you?" he asks.

"The Knave." Alice says, tears still flowing down her face. Tarrant's eyes turn a dark shade of red. "That _slurvish guddler's scuttish slurking urpal slackush scrum_ won't dare to hurt you in anyway! Not if I'm around. I'll cut off his head! I'll puncture his every nerve with my hat pins! I'll-" the Hatter starts ranting. Alice gasps. "Hatter!" she shrieks, trying to snap him out of it before he starts saying gruesome things. "I'll rip out his heart and use it for-" he continues.

"HATTER!" she yells. Tarrant's eyes return to normal, along with his skin. He's back to his cheery self. "Thank you. I'm fine. Sorry." he says. Alice gives him a look. Tarrant shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Alice. Did I scare you?" he asks. Alice blinks. "How's your illness?" he asks. Alice thinks. "I think it's better. I don't seem to have much pain in my stomach, and my head is returning to normal. Or normal for me, that is." she replies. Tarrant puts his hand to her forehead. "Temperature seems normal." he says.

"Hatter, what time is it?" she asks. He thinks. "Well, I'm not for certain, but I believe it is around noon, why do you ask?" he answers. Alice nods. "Just wondering." she replies. Tarrant smiles. "Well, I guess I better inform the Queen that you are feeling better." he says. "Take care of my hat." he laughs. Alice nods. The Hatter leaves the room. Alice starts petting the hat.

* * *

"Mirana! Alice is better! Other than a horrid nightmare, she's fine!" Tarrant shrieks. The Queen smiles. "That is quite splendid news, Hatter." she says. Tarrant notices the Queen's eyes are focused on the armor. "What's wrong?" he asks. Mirana sighs. "I'm doubting whether or not we will win this. That sudden illness was quite stressful, considering that today is the Frabjous Day. I love Alice, and I don't mean to be complaining about the Frabjous Day right after her recovery from sickness, but it worries me." she says. Tarrant nods. "It is on the Oraculum that Alice will slay the Jabberwocky, is it not?" he assures her. "The Oraculum never changes. Alice will defeat the Jabberwocky." he adds. Mirana smiles.

"Tarrant, you've always been a good man, to your friends, and certainly to Alice." the Queen comments. Tarrant smiles. "Speaking of me being good to Alice, do you mind if I work in my old workshop for a little bit?" he asks, smiling a mischievous smile. Mirana chuckles. "Tarrant, you may work in that workshop whenever you please." she smiles. The Hatter's eyes brighten up. "Oh thank you so much, my fair Queen!" he cries, kissing her hand and running off to the workshop.

Mirana knocks on Alice's door. "Come in." Alice says. Mirana comes in and sits down at the end of the bed. "I had heard from a certain madman that you feel better. Is that true?" the Queen smiles. Alice laughs. "Yes… And I'm guessing this madman…. Was he as mad as a hatter?" Alice replies. Mirana laughs. "Yes, he must be." she says. Mirana sighs. "Do you think you could be ready in about two hours? I'll send Nivens to come and get you." she asks. Alice nods. "Where's the Hatter?" she asks. Mirana clears her throat. "He's.. Um.. He's in the workshop. It's down the hall. I'm pretty sure he's busy, though." she says. Alice nods. Mirana says goodbye, and leaves the room.

Alice takes a deep breath and grabs the hat. She stares at it. She knows that hat is a huge part of him, and that it must've been hard for him to lend it to her. She walks out the door, and goes towards the workshop. She knocks on the door. "Who is it?" the Hatter calls. Alice smiles. "Thackery… It's me, Alice." she laughs. Behind the door, Tarrant scrambles to hide what he's working on. "Aye… Um, come in…" he calls. Alice comes in. She holds out his hat. "It seems I'm always returning your hat when you're in a workshop…" she smiles. Tarrant laughs. "I've missed this place." he says. He looks down at his hat. He frowns for a moment. "You… You could try it on." he smiles. Alice blinks. Tarrant sighs, grabbing his hat. He lightly sets it on her head for her, and directs her to the mirror. "You look beautiful in it." Tarrant says over her shoulder. Alice's stomach starts hurting. "I… I do?" she asks. Tarrant nods. "Even… Without it."

Alice swallows a lump in her throat, trying to stifle a groan from her lurching stomach, so she won't worry him. She sighs. "Anything wrong?" Hatter asks. Alice shakes her head. "I.. Um.. I.. Ahem.. I'm just-" she stutters. She turns around and puts the hat on the Hatter. She stands on her toes and kisses the hat. "Thank you." she shrieks. She runs out the door and down the hallway. Hatter blinks. "And they say I'm mad." he says.

* * *

In the front of the palace, courtiers of Marmoreal, and a few other Underlanians stand, looking at the White Queen and Alice. Mctwisp blows the trumpet. "Who will step forth to be champion for the White Queen?" he asks. The Hatter, the most colorful of the audience, steps forward. "That would be I." he says. Alice gives him a look. _He's going to be champion for me_, she thinks. "You have very poor evaporating skills… I should be the one." Chessur appears behind Tarrant. Tarrant turns to look at the feline. He glares at Chess. He tries to send the message, _first-my-hat-now-this_. "I'll do it." Mallymkun squeaks. A Tweedle appears from the crowd. "No, me." he says. His twin comes out too. "No, me." he says.

Mirana looks at her volunteers, then to Nivens. He takes the Oraculum, and rolls it out. Alice watches as the scroll bounces down each step. The Tweedles walk up to it and look. "No other slayer, nohow." one says. "If it ain't Alice, it ain't dead." says the other. The Queen wags her finger at them. She looks to the shocked Alice. Alice looks at the crowd, and fixes her focus on Tarrant. She looks him in the eyes, hoping he would help her. The Hatter returns the gaze, knowing how hard this is on her.

Mirana turns to Alice. "Alice, you cannot live your life to please others. The choice must be yours, because when you step out to face that creature…" she starts. Tarrant stares at the Queen, hoping she won't say anything that would scare Alice. "You will step out alone." she finishes. _She said it_, Tarrant thinks. He quickly turns his gaze on Alice. Alice looks around. _Please say yes, _Hatter thinks. She starts backing up, then she runs off. Tarrant's heart sinks. He steps forward, to chase after her, but Chess puts his paw on his shoulder, giving him a look that he knows means not to. The Queen blinks back tears, partly at the fact that her great friend had run off, and partly at the fact her champion run off. Tarrant sighs.

* * *

Alice runs to the balcony, and starts pacing. After a few seconds, she sits down on the bench and starts crying. "Nothing was ever accomplished with tears." Absolem says. Alice faces him. "Absolem? Why are you upside down?" she asks. He sighs. "I've come to the end of this life." he answers. Alice gasps. "You're going to die?" she shrieks. "Transform." he corrects her. "Don't go. I need your help, I don't know what to do!" she cries. He shakes his head. "I can't help you if you don't even know who you are, stupid girl." he says.

"I'm not stupid! My name is Alice. I live in London. I have a mother named Helen and a sister named Margaret. My father was Charles Kingsleigh. He had a vision that stretched halfway around the world, and nothing every stopped him! I'm his daughter. I'm Alice Kingsleigh." Alice explains.

"Alice, at last!" Absolem sighs with relief. "You were just as dim-witted as the first time you came here. You called it 'Wonderland' as I recall. Alice blinks. She starts thinking hard, she knew of this "Wonderland". "Wonderland." she whispers. She flashbacks to when she was a little girl, and she had come here. As she stumbles upon the memory of her first mad tea party, she smiles. She finishes her flashback. "It wasn't a dream at all. It was a memory." Alice says. "This place is real, and so are you and so is the Hatter!" she smiles. She stops smiling. "And so is the Hatter…" she repeats, a spark of joy igniting inside her. "The Hatter is real." she laughs. "I'm not dreaming!"


	6. Greatest Battles

**Random person thing: So, do you own Alice in Wonderland, or the characters in it?**  
**Me: Get a brain.**

**So, you can translate that conversation up there to mean, Nope, I don't. ^_^**

**I'm sorry those of you who subscribed to this story, and emails were/are flooded with updates about my story, considering I've been deleting and adding the same chapters everytime I change something. I hadn't noticed the replace document thingy. I realized those with the story alert for this fic get emails about it just like me and my inbox was flooded with chapter updates... Again, my apologies -.-**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories, and I am already working on chapter 7 of this story and chapter 2 of "To Remember Me".**

* * *

"And so is the Jabberwocky." Absolem says, referring to being real. Alice frowns. "Remember, the Vorpal Sword knows what it wants. All you have to do is hold on to it." he adds. "Fairfarren, Alice. Perhaps I will see you… In another life." he says, as he finishes his chrysalis.

* * *

The others prepare for battle. Tarrant standing with his sword in hand, a fierce look on his face, when on the inside, he's truly heartbroken by the upset Alice. He's confused, and saddened, wishing for Alice to come to her senses. As Mirana finishes getting her horse ready, she turns around, waiting for the gates of Marmoreal to burst open, Alice running through them, ready for battle. As she sees of no such thing happening, she turns back around, and starts petting her horse. It is then that she hears heavy footsteps pounding against the ground. Both the Queen, and the Hatter turn around to see Alice, in her armor, riding the Bandersnatch towards them. _That's my Alice_, Tarrant thinks. _Always being unpredictable_.

He smiles, his heart rising. His Alice has finally decided to slay the Jabberwocky. Alice catches up, and she smiles at Mirana. She then smiles to Tarrant. Mirana tugs on the reins to her horse, signaling the White Knights to start marching. They finally reach the battlefield. Mirana gets off her horse and approaches her sister. As she talks with her, Alice gets off the Bandersnatch. She takes a deep breath, and lets it out in a sigh.

"Everything will be fine." Tarrant says to her in his accent. Alice nods. "This isn't a dream. You're real." she says. Tarrant chuckles. "Glad ta finally hear yeh news." he says. The Red Queen calls for the Jabberwocky. As the Jabberwocky awakens, Alice quietly gasps. Tarrant wants so badly to hold her, and tell her it'll be fine, but he knows he shouldn't. Not at this time. The Jabberwocky starts roaring, and Tarrant's eyes widen. He's getting a bit frightened now. "This is impossible." Alice gasps. The Hatter gulps. "Only if you believe it is." he whispers to her. Alice stares at the large creature, coming closer and closer. "Sometimes, I believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast." she tells him. He chuckles. "That is an excellent practice." he replies, then his accent kicks in. "However, at the moment… You really might want to focus on the Jabberwocky." he grins. Alice sighs.

"Where's your champion, sister?" Iracebeth asks. Alice steps forward. "Here." she says. The Red Queen glares at her. "Hello, Um." she snarls. The Jabberwocky continues to come closer, and Alice runs up towards him.

"Six impossible things. Count them, Alice." she whispers to herself. "One, there's a potion that can make you shrink. Two, and a cake that can make you grow." she continues. The Jabberwocky grins wickedly. "So, my old foe, we meet on the battlefield once again." he says. Alice gives the creature a questioning look. "We've never met." she says. The Jabberwocky hisses. "Not you, insignificant bearer! My ancient enemy. The Vorpal one." he growls at her. He slithers his tongue. "That's enough chatter!" Alice commands, and with one swing of the sword, she slices his tongue off. The Jabberwocky shrieks in pain.

Mirana makes a face once Alice slices off his tongue. The Hatter blinks. _Note, be careful what you say to her, Tarrant_, he thinks to himself. The Jabberwocky roars and swings his tail at her, knocking her down. Tarrant winces, and steps forward, wanting to kill the Jabberwocky for hurting her. Alice starts getting up. "Three." she groans. "Animals can talk." she says.

The Jabberwocky steps closer, and Alice quickly rolls over before he steps on her. "Four, Alice," she says. She gets up, and braces herself. "Cats can disappear." she continues. She swings her sword at the creature. "Five," she starts. She then holds up her shield, blocking the Jabberwocky's blast. "There's a place called Wonderland." she adds. She swings the sword again. "Six… I can slay the Jabberwocky." she grins. Tarrant smiles. Alice swings her sword some more, and dodges the Jabberwocky's claws. She runs underneath the Jabberwocky, trying not to get bitten. She swings her sword again.

The Jabberwocky swings his claws at her, and Alice flies back a few feet. She shrieks in pain. The Vorpal Sword lying a few feet behind her. At this point, Tarrant can't hold in his anger. He sneaks up, and stabs the creature's tail, giving Alice a chance to grab the sword. "The Hatter's interfering! Off with his head!" Iracebeth shouts. The Knave takes out his sword and steps closer to Tarrant. Tarrant grins and sets his hat on the ground. He takes his sword and gladly steps toward Stayne.

Alice grabs the sword and runs up the ruins. All the knights start fighting. Alice stops when she notices the gap between steps. She gets the muchness to jump the gap. Tarrant swings his sword at Stayne, grinning. Alice slowly walks around the ruins, waiting for the Jabberwocky to come out of nowhere. She hears his screeching coming for behind her, and quickly turns around.

Alice runs from the creature, hiding behind a pillar. The Jabberwocky sends out his blasts, trying to find where Alice is hiding. Alice runs from the pillar, and is hit by the Jabberwocky's tail, sending her flying. She quickly dodges flying debris the creature throws at her. She continues running up the ruins. She stops when she sees the Jabberwocky blocking her. She runs underneath him, dodging his bites again. She quickly stops herself when she sees there's no more steps for her to run up. She sighs, worried that the creature will catch up soon. Sure enough, he does.

Meanwhile, Tarrant vigorously fights Stayne. When their swords clash, the Hatter glances at his pin cushion ring, to the Knave, and back to the ring. He grabs the pin and pokes Iloslovic in the forehead. Stayne shrieks, and hold his head in pain. Tarrant swings his sword and knocks Stayne to the ground. Alice dodges the Jabberwocky, and when he slips, she jumps onto his neck. The Jabberwocky struggles, trying to get her off.

Tarrant holds his sword above the cowering Knave. His face is drained of color, and he has a huge smirk on his face. _I love you Alice_, he thinks. His face has an expression of anger, mixed with happiness. The Hatter thinks of Alice's nightmare, giving him all the more reason to want to kill Stayne. The rational part of him wants to kill him to protect Alice, and Underland, but mostly Alice. The madness just wants to kill.

The Jabberwocky struggles to get Alice off again, and Alice goes flying into the air. "Off with your head." Alice says, coming back down and slicing off the Jabberwocky's head. Just as Tarrant is about to bring down his sword on the Knave, he sees the Jabberwocky's head roll down the ruins. He glances at Stayne, giving him an "I told you so" look. He's in shock that the war is now over, and that his Alice just chopped off the head of a feared beast. Color returns to his face. He looks at the sword, and throws it to the ground, like it is infected with some kind of disease.

Alice walks down the steps of the ruins. "Kill her!" the Red Queen screams. _Bluddy Behg Hid_, Tarrant thinks. One by one, Red Knights rebel against her, dropping their weapons. Tarrant walks away from Stayne. McTwisp hops over to Tarrant, handing him his hat. The Hatter takes his hat and smiles at him, putting his hat on.

The crown floats off of Iracebeth's head and changes color once the light hits it, floating over to Mirana. Chess appears holding the crown, smiling as he puts it on her head. She smiles slightly, then her smiles falls to a frown full of power. "Iracebeth of Crims, your crimes against Underland are worthy of death," she declares. Iracebeth slightly nods. "However," Mirana continues, her sweet voice returning. "That is against my vows, therefore, you are banished to the Outlands. No one is to show you any kindness, or ever speak a word to you." she adds. "You will not have a friend in the world." she sighs, a hint of pity in her voice.

"Majesty, I hope you bear me no ill will." Stayne says. The Hatter rolls his eyes. "_Slurvish guddler's scut_," he mutters. Iracebeth gives Stayne a confused look. "Only this one, Iloslovic Stayne: you are to join Iracebeth in banishment from this day until the end of Underland." the Queen declares. Iracebeth looks down at the cuffs connecting her and Stayne. She looks up at him. "At least we have each other." she smiles. A look of horror spreads on Stayne's face. He grabs a knife he had on him and brandishes it above Iracebeth. She gasps. Tarrant takes out a pair of scissors and throws them, hitting Iloslovic in the hand. The Knave screams in pain, and Tarrant grins.

Two Red Knights grab Stayne's arms. "Majesty, please! Kill me! Please!" he screams. Mirana shakes her head. "But I do not owe you a kindness." she says. "Take off my head!" he screams. His screams mix in with Iracebeth's screams of "He tried to kill me!"

Tarrant walks away. All of the sudden, Tarrant gets a huge smile on his face. "Oh Frabjous Day! Callou! Callay!" he laughs, then starts dancing a weird dance. Chessur appears next to Alice. "What is he doing?" Alice smiles. Chess chuckles. "Futterwacken." he grins. As Tarrant finishes the Futterwacken, he puts his hat back on his head, his eyes huge and sparkling, with a big smile on his face.

Mirana walks up to the Jabberwocky's head, capturing the purple blood into a vial. She walks up to Alice, handing her the vial. "The blood of the Jabberwocky. You have our everlasting gratitude. You are Underland's Champion. And for your efforts on our behalf…" she smiles. Alice stares at the vial. "Will this take me home?" she asks. Mirana nods. "If that is what you choose." she answers. The Queen caresses Alice's cheek and she smiles. Alice continues staring at the vial. Tarrant walks up from behind her. "You could stay." he says.

Alice turns around. "What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea." she smiles. Tarrant smiles back, his eyes filled with hope. Alice stares into his sparkling eyes. Her smile sinks into a frown. "But I can't." she answers. Tarrant's heart sinks, his smile dropping to a frown. "There are questions I have to answer. Things I have to do." she drinks the blood. His heart sinks a million times more, and he fights back tears. "Be back before you know it." Alice fakes a smile, hoping that his heartbroken frown that breaks her heart will go away. Tarrant shakes his head. "You won't remember me." he sighs. Alice is shocked. "Hatter! Of course I will! How could I forget?" she says. Tarrant stares into her eyes. "Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?" she asks. Tarrant's eyes widen. "I haven't the slightest idea." he smiles. He leans forward. Alice's stomach feels funny. "Fairfarren, Alice." he whispers into her ear. As he backs away, Alice stares, thinking about him. She hugs him, using a death grip. Tarrant's eyes widen. He hugs her back, not wanting to ever let go. Neither does Alice. A tear rolls down her cheek.

Alice finally lets go, and Tarrant hesitates. When he lets go, Alice smiles at him. Underland then disappears in Alice's point of view. Watching Alice disappear, Tarrant's heart sinks so much, he can't tell if he has one or not. Mirana sees how upset he is.

* * *

Alice climbs out of the rabbit hole. "What did I just do?" she says. She looks over at the Ascot's house. She sighs, and runs back to the party.

* * *

Tarrant's face drains of color, and his eyes turn a shade of grey. Mirana tilts her head, noticing this odd new shade. "Alice…" he mutters under his breath. He looks up. "It'd be best if all of yeh would leave." he growls in his accent. Mirana notices that he's not in the mood, so she gives her friends a look telling them it's time to go. And so they leave.

Tarrant sits down on the ruins. He's lost in his thoughts, which are all of Alice. _Why did she have to leave? I love her. I should've kissed her. I should've done something. My life is nothing now. _Tears roll down his face. He flashbacks to when he put her on his hat and flung his hat over the river. He inhales deeply, and grabs his hat. He stares at the reminder of the only love he had. He frowns and flings his hat across the battlefield. He sobs. "Alice…." he cries. He notices the hat he was working on, hiding behind a rock. He remembered he ask Chess to bring it to the battlefield early, so that after Alice won, he could give her the hat. He shakes his head. He lays down on the ruins, and continues to cry.

* * *

Alice arrives at the gazebo that she ran away from Hamish at. "Alice." Hamish says. Lord Ascot gasps. "Good Lord! Are you alright?" he asks. "What happened to you?" Alice's mother asks. Alice shakes her head. "I fell down a hole and hit my head." she replies. "You were gone for four hours!" Hamish exclaims. "And what's with those hideous scratch marks?" he adds. "I'm sorry Hamish, I can't marry you. You're not the right man for me." she says. She instantly thinks of Tarrant, and she takes a deep breath. "And there's that problem with your digestion." she adds.

Alice then walks up to her sister. "I love you, Margaret, but this is my life. I'll decide what to do with it." she says. Then she walks up to Lowell, he sister's husband. "You're lucky to have my sister for your wife, Lowell, and you be good to her. I'll be watching very closely." she growls. She then walks up to her Aunt Imogene. "That is no prince, Aunt Imogene. You need to talk to someone about these delusions." she says. She walks towards Lady Ascot. "I happen to love rabbits. Especially white ones." she frowns. She walks to her mother. "Don't worry, mother, I'll find something useful to do with my life." she smiles. She turns towards the Chattaway twins. "You two remind me of some funny boys I met in a dream once." she laughs.

"You've left me out." Lord Ascot says. Alice smiles. "No, I haven't, Sir. You and I have business to discuss." she grins. Lord Ascot raises an eyebrow. "Shall we speak in the study?" he asks. Alice smiles, and starts walking towards the house. She stops in her tracks. "Oh! And one more thing." she adds. She turns around and lifts her dress up a few inches. Everyone gasps, seeing she's not entirely properly dressed. Alice does her best to try to Futterwacken.

* * *

Tarrant sits up, and stares at the Jabberwocky's head. "Tarrant," he hears a voice. He looks up and sees Mirana holding a tray. "I had thought I told yeh ta go away." he mutters. Mirana rolls her eyes. "I know, Tarrant." she sighs. He grins. "Then why have yeh returned. Yeh know 'tis not save ta be around madmen." he chuckles. Mirana raises an eyebrow. "Yes, Tarrant, you are a mad man, but you're not an angry one." she says. She sets the tray down and kneels down. She lightly caresses his cheek. "You're a depressed one." she adds, her voice filled with sorrow and care. He grabs her wrist. "It'd be best if yeh don't." he says, letting go of her wrist.

"Anyway… I brought you some tea and soup." she says, pointing to the tray. He shakes his head. "I don't need ta eat." he protests. Mirana's getting a bit angry now. "Yes, Tarrant, you need to eat. If you don't, pretty soon you'll die." she says, trying to hide the anger in her voice. Tarrant shakes his head again. "And wha 'tis there ta live for?" he asks. Mirana throws up her hands. "UNBELIEVABLE!" she yells, losing her queenly behavior. Tarrant sighs. "FINE! Fine! I'll eat teh bloody soup!" he gives up. Mirana grins in triumph.

"Tarrant, I know you miss her, but please, don't just lay around here. Come back to Marmoreal. Be a hatter again. Find something to do." she tries convincing him. Tarrant rolls his eyes. "Why should I? Hatting is jus' a bad reminder of tha'!" he says, pointing to the hat he made for Alice. Mirana looks at the hat, then Tarrant. "Fine then. You don't want to make hats, I shall not force you to do so. Just find something to do. Have another tea party. Just find something to do to kill time while you wait for Alice to come back." she says.

The Hatter scowls. "I'm afraid yeh're wrong, my _Queen._" he says, a harsh emphasis on "Queen." "Killin' time…. 'Tis jus' wha' made time stop when I was waiting for her second return. And wha' if she does no' return? I'll jus' be living a lifeless life for eternity. Useless tea parties do nothin' to help." he growls.

Mirana blinks. "Oh, Tarrant!" she cries. "Alice would hate to see you like this." she sniffs. Tarrant grins angrily. "Don't speak of Alice, no more!" he mutters. Mirana raises an eyebrow. "Ok, so I'm confused. Are you sad about Alice? Mad about Alice? What?" she asks. Tarrant walks over to his hat and puts it on. "I'm sad, in teh way tha' I feel as though I could've done something. And in teh way tha' she didn't have ta leave. I'm mad at her choice. And mad in another way." he grins.

The Queen nods. "I see…. But Tarrant… You know you can trust Alice. She said she'd be back." she assures him. Tarrant shakes his head. "She promised me she woul' make teh best out of today. Yet she left." he says. Mirana sighs. "Tarrant, she did. She killed that accursed Jabberwocky! You saw it with your own eyes. If you didn't, just look at that thing's severed head! She saved Underland, Tarrant… Not everything may have turned out well, today, but what she did do to make best of today, not only made the best out of this day, but the next day, and the next day, and the day after that… I know her, Tarrant… You're her best friend, and she wouldn't leave you without knowing she is coming back. Each time she woke up today, she immediately asked where you were. She's coming back." she says.

"When? When I'm dead?" he asks. Mirana frowns. "Tarrant Hightopp! I can't believe you… In so little time you went from Futterwacking, to this. You're not just a hatter, you're my friend. I care bout you, and I can't stand to see you like this. Please! Please come back to Marmoreal." she begs. Tarrant shakes his head. "No, Majesty. I don't belong there." he whispers. Mirana wipes away a tear. "Fine then. I'll just sit here with you until you finally agree to come to Marmoreal with me." she says, sitting down on the ruins next to him.

Tarrant mumbles something under his breath in Outlandish. Mirana could tell he was frustrated. "Majesty, leave. Yeh don't wan' me to get ugly. I woul' hate to hurt my Queen." he warns. Mirana shakes her head. Tarrant glares at her. "Majesty-" he starts.

"It's Mirana, and I don't care whether you hurt me or not. I have guards nearby to hold you still if you get too violent." she says. Tarrant growls. "Why can yeh no' leave me alone?" he sighs.

* * *

"My father told me he planned to expand his trade route to Sumatra and Borneo, but I don't think he was thinking far enough. Why not go all the way to China? It's vast, the culture is rich, and we have a foothold in Hong Kong. To be the first to trade with China, can you imagine it?" Alice persuades. Lord Ascot shakes his head. "You know, if anybody else had said that to me, I'd say, 'You've lost your senses.' But I've seen that look before. Well, as you're not going to be my daughter-in-law, perhaps you'd consider becoming an apprentice for the company." he smirks.

* * *

Tarrant glances at the Queen who's sitting next to him. He mumbles something in Outlandish. "Tarrant, you know I can speak and understand Outlandish, and since you're muttering something in it, I know it's not something I'd respect you for saying." she accuses. Tarrant mumbles more Outlandish. Mirana giggles, knowing that he knows he's caught.

"If I agree ta come ta Marm'real wyth yeh, will yeh leave me alone then?" he asks. Mirana swallows a lump in her throat. "I suppose." she nods. Tarrant mumbles in Outlandish again, then shakes his head. "Fine, I'll go. I jus' need some alone time. Maybe I'll make a hat. Jus' leave me be." he says. Mirana smiles, and hugs him. "No hugs." he growls. The Queen lets go. "Very well." she sighs. She and the Hatter walk towards the carriage.

Once they enter the carriage, Mirana takes a deep breath. "Ok, Tarrant. I know you're not in the mood, but tonight I'm throwing a ball in honor of my regaining the crown. I'd be extremely happy if you were to show up. I know that somewhere under all the sorrow and grief, that the normal - to some extent - Tarrant is in there." she smiles. Tarrant shakes his head. "I thought yeh said tha' yeh woul' no' bother me…. But fine, I'll come." he sighs. Mirana's smile widens. "Oh, thank you! So I'll give you that room again, and you are still free to use the workshop, and is there anything else you would like, perhaps?" she asks. He shakes his head. "Very well." she says.

* * *

Alice holds her suitcases, as she gets ready to board the ship to China. _My life is so much better now! I saved Tarrant, er, and Underland, I'm not marrying that fool, Hamish, and now I'm about to go to China, working as an apprentice for what once was my father's company! _she thinks. "And it's still the Frabjous Day." she smiles.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" her mother asks. Alice's eyes widen. "Nothing, mother. I guess I was thinking aloud." she answers. Her mother gives her a stern look. Alice looks down. Her mother gives her a light hug. "You be good in China. We definitely don't want your overactive imagination getting loose in another country. The world would never be the same." she warns. Alice shakes her head. "It was my overactive imagination that made me an apprentice in the first place." she mutters. Her mother clears her throat. Alice sighs.

As she's about to board, Margaret hugs her. "We'll miss you, Alice." she cries. Alice returns the hug. "I'll miss you too, Margaret. And you, mother." she adds, hugging her mother. "We love you." her mother says. Alice fights back tears. _Why are goodbyes always so hard_, she thinks. "I love you guys, too." she whispers.

Alice turns toward the boat and climbs aboard. She takes a finally look at her friends and family and smiles as they wave at her. She walks to the front of the ship, and stares out to the sea. _What am I doing? _she thinks. A blue butterfly lands on her shoulder. She turns her head to look at it. "Hello, Absolem." she smiles. She watches Absolem fly away. Watching Absolem fly away, she thinks about her last few minutes in Underland. About the look on Tarrant's face as she drank the Jabberwocky blood. That look was devastating. She tries to imagine how he must've felt. _He has other friends, ones that stay in Underland_, she thinks. She shakes her head. Sure, he was close to Thackery, and he was friends with Mallymkun, but he seemed to be closer towards Alice.

The ship sets sail and Alice sighs. She stares into the dark blue ocean below her. She shakes her head and heads toward her cabin. She lays down on her bed and thinks about how long it might've been since she left Underland. There is somewhat of a time difference, after all. She had been in Underland for a few days, but in her world, she had only been missing for a few hours. Alice remembers how the Hatter had said that time stopped altogether once she left the first time, so maybe time had caught up with her world, to where it had only been a night that she'd been gone. She settles with that theory, and with that, she tries to sleep. She had been in a lot the past several hours. She spent most of the night packing for her journey to China. She yawns and closes her eyes. She sees the same image of Tarrant that she had saw the day before. She opens her eyes, realizing how hard it will be being away from him. She had grown so close to him. To her it seems as if she had grown closer than best friends. She smiles at the memory of their moments on the balcony in Marmoreal. She snaps out of her memories and she's back in reality. She's in a cabin, in a boat, on her way to a foreign country. Oh, how she hated reality. There are good things about reality now, like how she's helping what was her father's company, but the bad side of reality is the fact that she had left Underland. "What've I done." she says.

She tries to continue her nap, but she keeps dreaming of Tarrant. _At least I'm not having exactly the same dreams I've had about Underland, _she thinks. She wakes up and sighs. "This is going to be harder than I thought." she says.


End file.
